Who Are You?
by Moonchild10
Summary: A very strange, random, fic about Nny talking to himself. Teh original idea of this being a one-shot didn't work out...thanks to a few very kind reveiws. TWO PARTS!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: You already know, don't you, you little genius?  
  
This is the strangest, most random story I have ever written in my life. It's a one-shot so enjoy it. It's not going to be very long. Just something that I wanted to write for reason I'm not sure of. Maybe there's some incentive for me to be writing this, or maybe it's just me rambling. Either way, it's going to be fun. It's just Nny talking to himself with much lack of an actual 'plot'.  
  
*/*/*  
  
~~~They were gone.  
  
The voices were gone.  
  
The doughboys.  
  
Nailbunny.  
  
Reverend MEAT.  
  
All gone.  
  
It was just him now.  
  
Alone against everything. ~~~~~  
  
"I've never felt so free."  
  
You're free from them, but not yourself.  
  
"That's me speaking, isn't it? Just me, talking to myself. And I know it. But it's different than Nailbunny. I can tell that this is just me daydreaming to some extent. I can stop it if I want."  
  
But you don't want to, do you?  
  
"No. There is much too much on my mind tonight for me to be without anyone to talk to."  
  
I see.  
  
"Tell me something."  
  
Like what?  
  
"Something I don't know."  
  
Is there anything?  
  
"Why did I kill them, besides the doughboys?""  
  
Inner jealousy. You were a slave. They weren't. Well, they were, but not to the extent that it was ruling them.  
  
"None could get away."  
  
Devi could.  
  
"Why could she?"  
  
She was a slave just like you, to a painting called Sickness. It controlled her. But she's not controlled any longer.  
  
"She's dead."  
  
You sense these things well. But no, she is alive.  
  
"I thought so because... there was something missing."  
  
Who are you, Johnny C.?  
  
"I'm me."  
  
Clever. But who are you really?  
  
"I don't know. Who really knows, deep down?"  
  
You know. You just can't see.  
  
"Can't see?"  
  
You can't see past your emotional wall that you built up with all the killing.  
  
"I built a wall?"  
  
Who are you?  
  
"You know who I am."  
  
If I did, I wouldn't be asking.  
  
"I'm a flusher..Senor Diablo told me..."  
  
You were. But are you really going to listen to the devil?  
  
"Who do you want me to listen to?"  
  
Your heart. Stop listening to other people. Listen to yourself.  
  
"Are you sure you're really me?"  
  
Yes.  
  
"OK then."  
  
So who are you?  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Find out.  
  
"How?"  
  
Find yourself, Johnny. Find yourself.  
  
"Myself? I'm right here."  
  
Your body is. But where's your heart?  
  
"How do I find out?"  
  
Where does it travel in your dreams?  
  
"To Devi."  
  
Then find her, and you just might find yourself.  
  
"She won't listen to me. I tried to kill her, and now she's shut me out."  
  
I thought she was different than everyone else.  
  
"She is."  
  
Then you never know what might happen.  
  
"Alright, I'll find Devi."  
  
Good for you. You have a chance, Johnny.  
  
"Good. Thank you for everything."  
  
Don't thank me. I'm you. Thank yourself.  
  
*/*/*  
  
See, what did I tell you? Please don't flame because I'll just ignore you and it won't do much for my view of you. 


	2. the second chapter

Disclaimer: If I owned JTHM, why would I put 'disclaimer'?  
  
This is pretty much just dialogue. '_______' is someone thinking.  
  
*/*/*  
  
"What if she slams to door in my face? I'm right outside her apartment, and I'm going to chicken out. Come, on, I've got to be braver.... There's her apartment door..OK I knocked on her door...I think she's coming...deep breath...."  
  
"What do you-Nny? What are you doing here?"  
  
'She looks terrified. What did I do to her? This is never going to work.'  
  
"Devi..I came to tell you something."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
'What could he possibly want with me?'  
  
"Devi I...I know that it sounds completely...well..I know it's not enough after what I tried to do..but I...I'm truly sorry."  
  
'Sorry? He's SORRY?'  
  
"Sorry? Is that the best you can come up with Nny?"  
  
"Yes, because it's the truth."  
  
"Why would you come all the way to my house to apologize to me?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to know, Devi?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure. Now spill it."  
  
'She looks upset. No wonder.'  
  
"I love you."  
  
'Oh, God!'  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"I love you, Devi."  
  
"No you don't. I know you hate me, Johnny. I know that's why you tried to kill me. Don't give me that crap."  
  
"It's true. I've always loved you. Trying to kill you had nothing to do with it. I was just....Devi, I'm insane. But I'd never try to hurt you again. Not after what happened. And I think I'm better now. Insanity is no longer an issue. I know it's out of the question but I...I just want you back again."  
  
'Holy...this is nuts. He can't..love me. People like that can't love. I watch the TV specials..but TV lies all the time...but he can't...'  
  
"It's not true, Johnny. In God's name it just can't be true."  
  
"It's true. I know it sounds a little crazy, but I love you, Devi. I can't escape the truth. You've got to follow your heart, you know."  
  
'That sounded so corny! She's going to laugh!'  
  
"I followed my heart when I shut you out of it."  
  
"Devi, please, let me back in. I know how banal it seems but...I still need you."  
  
"You don't need me."  
  
"Yes I do. The only time I'm ever sure of anything is when I'm with you."  
  
"Johnny, I'm never going to take you back, you know."  
  
"Devi please. Just one more chance."  
  
'Oh why'd he have to go and say he was sorry? Now I want to forgive him!'  
  
"I don't know. I'm worried you'll try to kill me again."  
  
"I won't. I promise you Devi."  
  
"Alright fine. Just one more chance."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes Nny. But if you try a single solitary thing, it's over again."  
  
"Don't worry Devi. I won't."  
  
*/*/*  
  
End.  
  
Yes, unrewarding ending for ya. Hee hee. Right now I felt like making one of my fics have a happy ending, since its not a thing I feel like doing lately. Ha ha ha. Well, I shall see ya later. 


End file.
